Up against Exodia reboot part 1
this is another chapter of Legends unite! (The three gunships arrived back at the Time Brigade HQ, Kaiba and Declan enter the control room and are greeted by Admiral Pierce who was with Koga, Jack and Yusei) Pierce: General Akaba, General Kaiba glad to know your mission was a success! Declan: Thank you Pierce, our teamwork was the key of defeating them, so how did the others go with their missions? Jack: They arrived after you finished your mission, Chazz is in the med bay hoping to get warmer and Mai has a lot of sand in her boots. Kaiba: I see, I'm surprised Wheeler didn't mess it up. Koga: You can be surprised on what you can learn now that we've taken some of the Shade's troopers, decks we need to make sure we use them for a good purpose. Kaiba: Well I say bring on Shade and his lab dogs, I'll beat them with one eye closed! Gozaburo: BE CAREFUL, WHAT YOU WISH FOR SETO! (Then the screens in the control room revealed Gozaburo Kaiba, the former stepfather of Kaiba and Mokuba) Kaiba: Gozaburo!? Gozaburo: Hello Seto, its been a while! Declan: So you’re the good for nothing stepfather Kaiba told me about! Gozaburo: HOW DARE YOU, JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TALKING TO ME THAT WAY!? Declan: I’m Declan Akaba, CEO of Leo Corporation and son of Professor Leo Akaba! You sir are worse than he was during the Dimensional War! Gozaburo: I don’t know what history you had with your father, but I can assure you that I’m nothing like him! Yusei: GET TO THE POINT!!! Jack: What do you want!? We don’t have all day! Kaiba: Exactly, we have things to do old man! Gozaburo: Very well I want to challenge Jack Atlas to a duel! Jack: Huh? Me? Kaiba: So you decided not to target me anymore pops? Gozaburo: Don't worry Seto, our rematch will come but for now, Atlas, I want you to meet me at the volcano zone, don't be late! Jack: Heh bring it old man! (Gozaburo turns the camera off) Koga: Seems you have your location set Jack. Jack: Indeed I do Koga, Nitro, Speed! Get my duel runner ready! Nitro and Speed: Sir yes sir! Kaiba: I'd be careful Atlas, Gozaburo's deck is dangerous! Jack: Heh lucky for me with my new deck from Yuya's dimension, I'll send the old man back to retirement! (Jack heads down to the hanger bay and gets onto his duel runner, at the volcano zone) Gozaburo: What's taking him so long!? (Then he heard a duel runner engine it came to a stop and Jack glared at Gozaburo) Gozaburo: Ah Atlas, right on time! Jack: Tell me Gozaburo, the way Kaiba glared at you, I can tell your hiding something! Gozaburo: Guilty as charge, My boy if you want to know why! We must go back to where it all began. (A flashback is shown) Gozaburo: Before KaibaCorp became a place for fun, I sold weapons, missiles, you name it! But however I had another then just military weapons, I do enjoy a bit of chess. (Gozaburo sees an orphanage) Jack (VO): Chess? Gozaburo (VO): Yes it was second to my life, one day I gained a million dollars after winning a chess championship tournament, so I thought it would be nice to show mercy by donating my prize money to the orphanage. Jack (VO): Is that orphanage the small orphanage you met Kaiba and his brother? Gozaburo (VO): Indeed it was. (Gozaburo was about to leave the orphanage when the young Seto asked for a game of chess) Gozaburo (VO): I could've have left the young Seto be, I always enjoyed a challenge, but in the end Seto defeated I wanted to back out from the deal but i had to keep my word so I adopted the two boys. Jack (VO): I see that's how Kaiba knows you. Gozaburo (VO): Yes indeed, I wanted Seto as backup for my other son Noah. Jack (VO): Who's Noah? Gozaburo (VO): My real son, but however his body was injured in a car crash, but I then learned Seto was capable then I thought! (A flashback is shown a young Kaiba studying then another flashback shows Gozaburo with the two brothers) Gozaburo: Alright Seto, as of today your formal education is over, its time for you start learning lessons from the real world, now I have something to give you, I think you'll be quite pleased with it. (Gozaburo rings a bell and his servant comes in with $10,000,000 they were surprised at the money) Gozaburo: Relax you two, everything in life comes with a price so if you think I'm handing this money to you, then think again, I am lending you this small fortune as a test! Seto: A test? Gozaburo: That's right you have exactly one year to return the money to me, is that clear? But you must pay me ten times that amount next year! If you pass this test you will prove to me, you have the business skills necessary to call yourself a Kaiba it's all in your contract Seto pass and you earn the last name Kaiba, fail and its back to the orphanage. Seto: I accept! Gozaburo: Now that's a wise decision on your part, my assistant Leichter is the only one allowed to help you, you have one year to pass! Gozaburo (VO): And believe me Jack, I saw Seto gain more and more money as he rose his way to the top, he even bribed my top enforcers the Big 5 to be apart of his scheme now, Seto had 48% in his control but however there hope was for me. Jack (VO): What do you mean? Gozaburo: I was able to bribe little Mokuba into thinking he was giving me the information I needed! (A flashback is shown with the young Seto getting mad at Mokuba) Seto: HOW DARE YOU BETRAY ME!? MoLuba: Ow! Seto Seto: Tell me! How could you rat me out like that! Mokuba: I didn't tell Gozaburo! I swear Seto Seto: You liar! Get out of my sight! Gozaburo (VO): I knew that Mobuka would come back crawling back to me to make sure I stayed in control of KaibaCorp Seto: I have something to tell you, the Big 5 and I have decided take control of KaibaCorp Gozaburo: Wrong, but nice try see I knew about your plan to buy out KaibaCorp, but you were only able to buy 49%. And I'm afraid that leaves me with 51, you lose Seto the company is still mine! And as for you five as pushiment for betraying me your all fired! And I'll make sure you never work in this town again, now clean out your desks and get out of my sight right now! And don't think your off the hook Seto, you‘re heading back to the orphanage, where ungrateful little brats like you belong! Mokuba: Not quite! He's staying! Seto: What how? Mokuba: Easy because I'm giving my 2% to of KaibaCorp straight to you! Gozaburo: Your making a mistake Mokuba, remember how badly he treated you! Mobuka: Seto and I are a team! I'll never turn my back on him! Gozaburo: YOU FOOL! Mobuka: I have made up my mind Seto:You heard my brother now I’m the new president of KaibaCorp! (Gozaburo screams as this then the flashbacks changed) Gozaburo (VO): After that my life was never the same, I digitised my own mind, then a few years I hacked Seto's airship to my hideout, I was giving the Big 5 one last chance to prove their worth and Noah a chance to prove he was always my son! Jack (VO): Let me guess they all failed to do their part right? Gozaburo (VO): Indeed Noah: Fathers going to give me KaibaCorp, isn't that right Farther? Gozaburo: You had your chance Noah! Gozaburo (VO): Then Seto decided to see me (Kaiba kicks the door open) Gozaburo: Don’t you know how to knock!? Kaiba: I guess you didn’t teach me manners. Gozaburo: Have a seat, it’s time for a father and son talk Kaiba: Your little threats don’t scare me at all, So why don’t you let us go, Before I get angry! Gozbauro: Ha!!! You haven’t changed a bit, I know the perfect way to settle our differences, Do you remember the chess game we had, the day I met you? Well I propose a rematch! Kaiba: You are not worth my time, why would I want to play chess against someone who couldn't beat me as when I was just a kid? Gozaburo: What makes you think I’m taking about you and I playing another chess game Seto? Kaiba: Then what do you have in mind Gozaburo? Gozaburo: Take a guess, it's a game your quite fond of, Duel Monsters! Kaiba: Really! What are you up to!? Gozaburo: You seem mad, I thought you'd jump at the chance to duel your stepfather and win your freedom Kaiba: You thought wrong Gozaburo, you can't play with my life like it's a game! Gozaburo: Well that's exactly what you did to me Seto, on the day you stole KaibaCorp from me! Kaiba: How heartbreaking, you're here because I outsmarted you and took away your precious little little company Gozaburo: I'm here because the virtual world gives me limitless power! Soon I'll use it to digitize the world but first I’ll get rid off you! Kaiba: And why do you have to beat me in a duel? To do that? Gozaburo: To humiliate you like you humiliated me! And once I beat you at your favorite game, I'll make you never stand in my way again! I'll erase your mind and reprogram you as my servant then you'll obey my every command just like the rest of the world Kaiba: I have never served anyone but myself and I've never backed down from a challenge either Gozaburo so let's duel! Gozaburo (VO): But however Seto defeated me AGAIN! Then I heard that Noah, placed my island on self destruction! I had to escape before it was to late! Noah prevented my escape! (A flashback is shown Noah standing up to the monster Gozaburo) Noah: I've sealed off all the exits, so there's no way you can escape! I'm afraid it's all over for you! Gozaburo: NOAH YOU CHOOSE THEM OVER ME!? Noah: At least they believed in me! I'm sorry, but I can't let you hurt them, so I'm keeping you trapped in here! Sound familiar? Gozaburo: NO! (the flashback ends) Gozaburo (VO): I thought I was erased forever until (A capsule that had Gozaburo freed him when Gozaburo comes around, he sees Shade, D'vorah, Eggman Nega and silhouette of a woman) Shade: Welcome back Gozaburo Kaiba, did you enjoy your rest? Gozaburo: Who are you!? Shade: Now, now, that’s no way to greet me after I gave you back your body and mind, I’m the Master of Shadows and Emperor of Zenova, Shade. Gozaburo: What do you want? Shade: I want you to join the Shadow Squad. Gozaburo: Shadow Squad? Shade: That’s right, it's an organization that plans to rid the world of Duel Monsters. Gozaburo: I’m not into that crazy stuff, I’m a terrorist, I only care about winning battles, defeating my enemies, and rising to ultimate power! Shade: I recognize your talents, if you join forces with me, I’ll let you take your revenge on your stepson, Seto Kaiba! Gozaburo: You can let me get rid of Seto? Shade: Yes, with him gone, you can run your company again. Gozaburo: KaibaCorp used to dominate the world through war and destruction, not fun and amusement, but when Seto took over, I committed suicide and digitized my body to the virtual world. Shade: Yes I’m aware of what happened, and everything else after all of that, so what do you say, will you join the Shadow Squad? Gozaburo: I will. (the flashback ends) Jack: Guess that's how you’re alive, and how Shade gave you your mind and body back! Gozaburo: Indeed he did, now shall we get started? (Gozaburo shows Jack a black and red duel disk) Jack: A duel disk!? Gozaburo: Yes indeed hope your ready to lose Atlas! Jack: It's on! Jack and Gozaburo: Let's duel! Gozaburo: I'll go first and I activate Pot of Greed, it lets me draw 2 cards. (Gozaburo drew 2 cards from his deck) Gozaburo: Next I activate Pot of Desires, I banish the top 10 cards from my deck facedown, to draw 2 cards. (Gozaburo banished the top 10 cards from his deck facedown and drew 2 cards) Gozaburo: Now I play the spell Painful Choice, its a magic card that allows- Jack: I know how that card works you old geezer, you show me 5 cards and I pick 1, that one goes to your hand, the others go to the graveyard, now hurry up and show me your five cards! Gozaburo: Heh very well then, but you won’t like what I have in store for you, recognize these cards? (Gozaburo shows Jack the 5 pieces of Exodia the Forbidden One) Jack: NO WAY, THOSE ARE THE 5 PIECES OF EXODIA THE FORBIDDEN ONE!!! Gozaburo: That’s right Atlas! I have all 5 pieces of Exodia in my deck! Jack: Not for long old man! I’m about to send 4 pieces to the graveyard! Gozaburo: Then what are you waiting for? Pick a card! Jack: (thoughts) Yugi told me if all 5 pieces of Exodia are all assembled, that duelist automatically wins the duel, but if I can send 4 pieces to the graveyard, I’ll be at an advantage, but he's up to something, even he's not foolish enough to throw away his best cards. Gozaburo: Your just like Seto when he battled me, hurry up already! Jack: Alright I choose the right arm of Exodia. Gozaburo: Understood so the rest go to my graveyard, then I'll set a monster face and end my turn Jack: My turn, I draw! I activate Polymerization, I fuse Big Piece Golem and Medium Piece Golem to Fusion summon, Multiple Piece Golem! (A giant rock like monster appeared on the field) Gozaburo: Heh, yeah I can handle him! Jack: I not though yet, I special summon Vice Dragon by cutting it's attack and defence points in half, and to complete the duo, I summon Synchron Resonator! Gozaburo: Planning to synchro summon? Jack: You catch on quick for an old man, I tune Level 1 Synchron Resonator with Level 5 Vice Dragon! (Synchron Resonator turned into a green ring, and Vice Dragon turned into 5 motes which entered the green ring, then those motes turned into a bright pillar) Jack: I Synchro Summon, Red Wyvern! (A ghostly like red dragon appeared on the field) Gozaburo: So you have 2 powerful monsters, that changes nothing! Jack: We’ll see about that, Multiple Piece Golem attack Gozaburo’s facedown monster! (Multiple Piece Golem attacked and destroyed Gozaburo’s facedown Monster, which turned out to be Right Arm of the Forbidden One) Jack: Why did you leave Exodia’s Right Arm on the field? Gozaburo: You’ll find out soon enough. Jack: Not before I do this, Red Wyvern attack Gozaburo directly! (Red Wyvern attacked Gozaburo directly, as Gozaburo’s Life Points dropped to 1600) Jack: I place 1 card facedown and end my turn! Gozaburo: It’s my turn, now that I have everything I need, I activate the Spell Card, Contract with Exodia, in order to use it, I must have all 5 pieces of Exodia in my graveyard! Jack: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT OLD MAN!? Gozaburo: Prepare to face the last monster you’ll ever see, behold Exodia Necross! (A ghostly figure of Exodia appeared on the field) Jack: It looks just like Exodia! Gozaburo: Yes it does and let me give you the tour on Necross' power, so listen carefully, the left leg of Exodia in my graveyard means Exodia Necross cannot be destroyed by Spell Cards, the right leg of Exodia means that my monster cannot be destroyed by Trap Cards, the right arm of Exodia means that Exodia Necross gains 1000 ATK, the Left Arm of Exodia means that Exodia Necross can‘t be destroyed by card effects, and finally the head of Exodia meaning Exodia Necross cannot be destroyed by battle! Jack: That's insane! Gozaburo: And to make sure I have more life points I active 3 copies of Dian Keto the Cure Master! with each copy, I gain 1000 Life Points, since I’m using 3 copies, I gain 3000 Life Points! (Gozaburo‘s Life Points rose up to 4600) Gozaburo: It’s over Atlas, you’ll never defeat me!